Pretty Little Reunion
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Location: Rosewood Pennsylvania: It's been five years since Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Alison and Emily have been in Rosewood. It's been five years since they graduated from high school. And It's been five years since they've heard from A. When their High School Reunion rolls around will the past come around and haunt them? Or was everything officially put to rest?
1. Chapter 1

**After the longest time being without internet and being busy with work and such, I've come back with another Spanna story!**

**...I just can't help it, they're so awesome! **

**Okay, I have no idea if anyone's ever done this or anything similar or whatever, but this is something that's kind of been on my mind for a while now, so I wanted to write it down. Don't know if anyone's interested, but I'm gonna give it a shot anyway!**

* * *

"I can't believe it's already been five years." Spencer Hastings said, putting her vehicle into park and looking to the blonde sitting next to her. Hanna Marin, her girlfriend of almost three years was nodding along. "God, I know, it seems like only yesterday we were walking down these halls wishing for it all to be over. And now we're back? Do we really have to go?"

"Aria, Alison and Emily are going to be in there." Spencer replied.

"So? Hanna shrugged, "we can always talk to them later."

"You know Aria really wants to see us. We haven't really spoken since her wedding."

"It's her fault for going to Connecticut."

"_Canada_." Spencer corrected, "Hanna, she went to Canada."

"Same thing."

At that Spencer chuckled, "it's really not."

Hanna's eyes rolled toward the building they were currently parked behind. "I don't want to do this." She whispered. Spencer gave her a soft look that was missed as Hanna reached down to undo her seatbelt. "Do we have to stay the whole time?"

"No." Spencer shook her head, working at her own seatbelt. "We can just stay for a few hours and then we can head back home."

Hanna's blue eyes floated up to connect with brilliant brown ones, "you know most of my time in this hall was torturous."

Spencer nodded along, reaching out and taking a hold of one of Hanna's hands, "mine too, Han."

"See," Hanna perked up, "all the more reason for us to just stay away."

Spencer squeezed the blonde's hand, "what are you so afraid of? You practically ruled the school."

Hanna watched her a moment before sighing, "the past is in the past. I'd rather just let go of it."

At that Spencer nodded, "I get it," she replied. "Really, Han, I do…but nothing is gonna happen, okay? It's all over and done with. Nothing at all to worry about." She smiled, squeezing Hanna's hand again before letting go to unbuckle herself. "Let's go inside, catch up with friends and have a good time."

Before Hanna could object there was a knock on the drivers side window, causing the pair to glance at it. Emily Fields stood outside Spencer's car with a brilliant smile on her face, she waved at them enthusiastically. Beside her stood Samara Cook, her girlfriend of two years.

"She's always smiling." Hanna mumbled as Spencer moved to make her way out of the car.

The brunette quickly shut her door and crossed over to open the passenger side, with a quick greeting to Emily and Samara.

"Hey, Em." Hanna smiled as she climbed from the vehicle. "Samara, how are you?"

"We're doing well." Samara answered with a smile, as Emily moved to hug Spencer and Hanna. "How are you guys?"

"The same." Hanna replied as Spencer wrapped an arm around her waist.

It'd been a good year since Spencer, Emily and Hanna had talked, they never really meant to fall apart as friends, but with Spencer and Hanna living in L.A. and Emily living in New York, time just wasn't available.

Emily's eyes fell to the arm around Hanna's waist and she smiled, "I still can't believe you guys are dating."

Samara chuckled, raising her eyebrows, "it's been what?" She glanced toward the other couple, "a good three years?"

"Almost three." Hanna replied.

"Two more months." Spencer nodded along.

"I know." Emily said as her girlfriend looked at her, "but in high school these two always seemed straight as an arrow."

"Not curved like a bow." Hanna joked, earning her a few looks, which she was quick to shrug off.

"But obviously things change." Samara said, "and it's a good thing they do. Without it I wouldn't be as happy as I am. We wouldn't be where we are." She faced Spencer and Hanna again, still with a smile, "You two make a lovely couple."

"Jeeze, Em, when are you gonna marry this one?" Spencer asked, glancing toward her.

Emily smirked glancing toward Hanna, "I could ask you the same, Spence."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Spencer glanced toward the ground. The look seemed to be unnoticed by Hanna who was adjusting her necklace. Emily and Samara shared a cautious look before Spencer cleared her throat, "shall we head inside?" The three remaining girls nodded along before the four of them walked toward their old high school.

"You think Aria and Ezra are already here?" Hanna wondered.

"My question is whether people are still giving Ezra dirty looks now that he and Aria are married." Emily replied.

Samara, who had reached the door first held it open for the others as she said, "people really will never forget that they were together while he was teaching her."

"Emily, Spencer and Hanna." Noel Kahn greeted as the group walked toward the sign-in table. He smiled, "long time no see."

"How's the wife?" Spencer questioned.

Noel smiled, "Mona's fine. We missed you at the wedding Spencer, you too Emily."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't get an invitation." Emily mumbled.

Noel shrugged, "doesn't mean you weren't missed."

"I'd never go to the wedding of someone who made my life a living hell for three years." Spencer explained.

"Two." Noel corrected. "Mona was only A for two years. And she apologized profusely…Hanna showed up." He said glancing toward the tags on the table. "Hastings." He handed Spencer hers and crossed off her name on the list before doing the same with the others as he said, "Marin and Fields."

"Well, excuse me if I'm not as forgiving." Spencer said.

Noel watched her a moment before he glanced toward the second blonde, "I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

Samara smiled, "I'm Samara Cook I didn't go to your school."

"She's my plus one." Emily replied.

"All right," Noel said grabbing an empty tag and a permanent marker, "just write your name on this." Samara nodded along, before doing just that.

"Why do we even need name tags?" Hanna said slipping hers onto her dress, "we went to school with at least half these people, they can't really look that different can they?"

Spencer finished patting her own tag onto her blazer and shrugged, "it's just a formal thing." She told her girlfriend before lacing her fingers through Hanna's and leading her down the hall.

The main part of the reunion where everyone gathered was in the school gym. It didn't take long for Emily and Samara to catch up to Spencer and Hanna as they entered the room. "It's smaller than I remember." Emily mumbled as she stepped through the doors. "It's not near as small as mine was." Samara smirked at Emily, "remember that reunion?" The ex-swimmer nodded along, "I do." She glanced at Spencer and Hanna, "her school wasn't even half this size."

"It was more like a third." Samara agreed.

"That sounds spacious." Hanna said before pointing a few feet ahead of them, "is that Naiomi Zeigler?"

Spencer's eyes locked to the area and she nodded, "yeah…and that looks like Andrew Campbell."

"Did they get together?"

"No idea." Spencer shrugged.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go find us a drink." Samara directed to Emily. The tan skinned girl glanced at her, "you want me to go with you?" The blonde was quick to disagree, "no I'm fine…I promise I won't get lost." She gave a light chuckle before looking toward the other couple, "you all want something?"

Hanna nodded, "anything's fine." She said.

Spencer was nodding along, "yeah, same. And thanks."

"It's no problem." The blonde smiled widely before she made her way from the trio and into the crowd.

"Ugh, she's the sweetest!" Hanna cried looking to Emily, "you did good."

Emily smiled, "I know…Anyone see Aria or Alison?"

"Oh, Ali." Hanna shook her head, "I forgot about Ali."

Spencer feigned surprise, "how could anyone ever forget Alison?"

"Don't worry Spence, I'm sure everyone's wanted to at some point." A voice from behind caused the three girls to turn around.

"Aria!" Emily grinned stepping forward the hug the girl, "it's been ages." She said pulling back.

"Indeed it has." Aria nodded before she stepped forward to hug Spencer and Hanna, "I think Alison's in the bathroom. I saw her earlier."

"When did you get here?" Spencer asked.

"Half hour ago." Aria shrugged, "I figured you'd be the first one here." She directed toward Spencer, "you're always earlier if not directly on time, and here you're what…thirty minutes late?"

The taller brunette shrugged, "yeah, well this one took forever getting ready." She gestured to Hanna, "first she couldn't find a dress and then she couldn't find the shoes to match the dress and then she was looking for the right jewelry and complaining the whole way over."

"It wasn't that bad." Hanna interjected, "she's exaggerating."

"You changed dresses four times."

"It was actually five."

"That's worse!" Spencer laughed.

"Whatever." Hanna shrugged, "point is I'm the hottest one here." She then motioned to Spencer, "well, besides you…obviously."

"Thanks, Hanna." Aria said dryly, "way to make me feel good about myself."

"I know right." Emily agreed.

"Come on, you have your own husband and girlfriend to do that for you." Hanna replied quickly. "Where is Ezra by the way?"

Aria shrugged, her eyes scanning the area, "I'm sure he's in here somewhere. We did come together."

"And he left you?"

"He went to find Jenna."

"Jenna?" Emily asked, "Jenna Marshall?"

Aria nodded, "he bought one of her art pieces when we came back from Canada and he wanted to ask her about it."

"Well, well, well…if it isn't our classes _pretty little liars_!" Mona smirked as she eyed the four girls, "how's life treating you girls? Good I hope?" She stepped forward, to join them in conversation. "Aria, I heard about your wedding to Fitz, however I was saddened to hear I couldn't attend. No invitation."

Aria shrugged, "it must've got lost in the mail."

Mona nodded, "must have." She smirked before looking to Spencer and Hanna. "Wedding bells are in the near future for you two, I hope?" She questioned, her brow raising, "I also hope I make the list, especially since you _all_ made mine."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, "sorry I couldn't attend." She shrugged, "I was too busy hating you for almost killing my girlfriend."

Mona chuckled, "please, Spencer, that was years ago. Can't we let it go? Leave the past in the past? Live for the now."

"I don't think so."

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't invited to your wedding." Emily told her.

Mona looked at her a moment, "well, it was when you were with Paige still and I didn't want you bringing her to my ceremony. I don't like her."

"Well-"

"But you're with Samara now, correct?"

"How did you know that?"

It's not important." Mona shrugged, "point is, had you been with her at the time of my wedding, you definitely would've made my list." The girls' eyes traced the group a moment before she shook her head, taking a step back, "it's like we never left." She mumbled before stepping away further. "Have a great night. I'm off to find my husband."

"I'm not the only one who found that weird am I?" Aria asked.

"No." Spencer and Emily said quickly.

"She knew too much about us." Emily said.

"Oh, come on." Hanna shook her head, "guys that was forever ago. Can we not bring that up?"

"She was the one who started it all." Aria told her, "and we're back in Rosewood."

"No, just stop." Hanna shook her head, "Mona's only being friendly."

"That's totally normal." A fifth voice greeted as Alison DiLaurentis

stepped forward to join her old friends.

"Ali!" Emily was the first to greet her, quickly pulling her into an embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Ali said as Emily pulled away. She quickly hugged Spencer and Aria. Hanna, however, took a step back. Alison only hesitated a moment before she said, "I've been traveling the world. Most recently was France."

"Traveling the world?" Emily asked, "by yourself?"

"Oh, no." Ali shook her head, "of course not."

"Then who were you with?" Spencer wondered.

"That my friends is a surprise." She smiled brightly, "you'll find out later. He's not here yet."

It was then that it happened. The simultaneous buzzing of the phones. Letting each girl know that a text had arrived. It stopped Spencer's heart and Hanna's eyes went wide. Aria was frozen for a moment and Emily let out a shaky breath.

"It can't be." Ali said quickly, "it has to be a coincidence."

She was wrong.

**Years have passed and things have been grand…but I'm back bitches and this time everything will end! Xoxo  
****-A**

* * *

**Okay, so if anyone reads this I'd really appreciate an opinion. This is my first Pretty Little Liars story that's ever actually been somewhat similar to the series; meaning mysterious and thrilling and whatnot.**

**Thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this story...and honestly I'm way behind on Pretty Little Liars, so I don't really know what's going on...but I guess that's okay cause this story is a bit AU...**

**...Anyway if someone is liking this story, thank you very much for that. Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

"It's not…" Ali was shaking her head, "this can't be real."

Emily too was nodding along, "yeah," she chuckled, "it's just some stupid joke."

"I bet it's Mona." Aria quickly jumped in. She was nodding her head, her eyes wandering around the area, looking for the small girl. "Where'd she go anyway?"

**Years have passed and things have been grand…but I'm back bitches and this time everything will end! Xoxo  
****-A**

Hanna looked up from her phone, her head shaking. "No. Guys Mona has changed. She's not the same as she used to be." She glanced at Spencer for help, but her girlfriend only motioned to the phone. "Look, see it's an unknown number. I have Mona's number in my phone."

"Hanna, she could have another phone. It wouldn't be the first time." Emily chimed in.

"Look, it doesn't matter who it is." Ali said, "just pretend it didn't faze you. Whoever it was will see that we're not affected by it and they'll just drop the game."

"What if it isn't a game?" Aria asked after a few seconds.

"That's exactly what it is." Spencer said, "just a stupid joke. Let's put our phones away and go about our business. Just act natural." She was the first to slip her phone away before she moved to put her arm around Hanna again, watching as her friends put away their own devices. "Everyone knows what happened here." Spencer began again. "It could be anybody."

"It seems I'm about two drinks short." Samara said, returning to the group. "Gone five minutes and you've almost multiplied."

Emily retrieved her drink with a smile, "Samara, you remember Aria."

"I do, it's nice to see you again."

"You too." Aria smiled back.

"And I don't remember if you've met Alison." Emily continued, motioning toward the fifth girl.

Samara shook her head, handing the other two drinks off to Spencer and Hanna, "no, I don't believe I have." She moved to shake hands with Alison, who greeted her with a smile. "You know I could go and get you two drinks if you'd like." Samara said eyeing Aria and Ali.

"Oh, no." Aria shook her head, "thank you, but I'm sure Ezra already has one for me."

"That's right." A man's voice chimed in, pulling the girls away from their conversation. Ezra stepped into the group, a smile plastered to his face as he handed the drink off to his wife. "Girls, it's good to see you all again." His eyes darted around the faces before he turned to Aria, "so what'd I miss?"

"Nothing." Aria replied, "we're just catching up…did you find Jenna?"

"I don't think she's here yet." Ezra replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well," Ali backed away a bit, "hate to break up this reunion but, uh, I got a few people I'd like to check up on. I'll see you guys in a while, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

Hanna looked down at her glass before, she said, "yeah, me too, guys. I think I'm gonna go scope the place out."

"I'll come with." Spencer replied, before the pair of them moved away from the other two couples. "Are you okay?" She asked, taking in Hanna's change of attitude.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Why?" Spencer stopped, pulling Hanna around to face her. "Because you were all smiley like 10 minutes ago and now your just gloom."

Hanna only shrugged, "sorry."

"No, come on Han, talk to me." Spencer pleaded, "is this about the text? Really, I don't think it means anything. I honestly believe it's just a joke. Somebody wanted to get us worked up and it didn't go as planned. Right?"

"Right." Hanna nodded along, taking a drink of her beverage. "It's not the text okay." She shrugged, "I'm with you, I think it's a joke as well…I just…I didn't really think Ali would show up."

"And you're upset that she did?"

"Of course I am." Hanna started, setting her drink on an empty table. "She made my life hell, okay? Calling me hefty Hanna, making me feel like I was worth nothing. She's not a good person Spence. And you all seemed so pleased to see her tonight."

Spencer moved forward, setting her own glass down beside her girlfriends. "Do you wanna get out of here?" She asked seriously. "We can go catch a movie, go out to dinner. Just go home if you want."

"Spencer-"

"You're the only thing that matters to me Hanna, I want you to feel happy." She shrugged, "and you should've never listened to her, because you were never hefty." She grinned when Hanna nodded along, before the blonde took her hand and started pulling her toward the dance floor. "What are we doing?"

"We're gonna dance." Hanna said, "I know how much you wanted to come to this reunion, so I'm not going to make you miss is because I'm slightly miserable here."

"That's not making me feel any better."

"Here's the thing." Hanna shrugged, "I'll give this dump a chance if you give Mona one."

Spencer went to object, but Hanna waved it off, moving their arms as they swayed back and forth. "Come on, Spencer. She really has changed. And she's so much better now. You'll see."

Spencer sighed, moving around with the beat as she looked toward the blonde, "I'm not making any real promises." She told her, "I'm not saying we'll be best friends…but if it's important to you that I get on better terms with Mona than I'll try."

"Thank you." Hanna smiled, "it's all I'm asking."

Spencer twirled Hanna into her arms with an adoring smile. As the pair danced together her eyes roamed around the room. There were plenty of familiar faces. The room was full meaning most of whom were invited had shown up. She swayed backward, eyes searching for one person in particular.

"Are you looking for him?" Hanna asked, noticing her wandering eyes.

"Hmm?" Spencer glanced down before her eyes traced the area once more, "yeah. I would like to know if he's here."

"If he is, can we not make a scene?" Hanna pleaded, "I know it's been a few years, but I'd still like everything to be somewhat decent between us."

"Don't worry." Spencer soothed. The pair danced until the end of the song before Spencer pulled away, "I'm gonna run off the restroom?"

"You need me to go with?"

Spencer shook her head, "no, it's more of a one person thing." She smiled, "don't worry, I shouldn't take too long." She gave Hanna's hand a quick squeeze before she maneuvered through the sea of people, exiting the gym. She took the hallway straight down to the girl's bathroom and stepped inside with a sigh.

She'd hate to admit it to everyone outside, but that text had made her nervous. Scared even. When she pulled her phone out to reread it, a chill crawled up her spine. Hanna was kind of right. Maybe they should've just let the past stay in the past. Maybe they shouldn't've come at all. Spencer eyed the message again before moving over to the sink. She ran the water a bit, before scooping some into her hands splashing it onto her cheeks.

She was nervous. Way nervous. She had plans this evening, ones that involved getting down on a knee, and pulling out a ring. It'd been three years. She was ready for a bigger commitment, ready to take the next step.

She was sure that Hannah had no idea about her plans. Like most of the time, the blonde was pretty oblivious to things going on around her.

But like everything Spencer had to execute this perfectly. She needed Hanna to be taken by complete surprise. She needed her to be focused on something else that way when the time came she would be blown away. That's why Spencer was hell-bent of the two of them coming here tonight. She wanted Hanna to be around old things. Old friends. Acquaintances.

Spencer moved her shoulder bag up to lay on the counter top, pulling out the small red velvet box. She flipped open the top, carefully examining the ring. It still seemed to be untouched and completely in order. Ready to be put to use in a few hours.

After the reunion. That's when Spencer planned to do it. Melissa was supposed to be at their apartment setting up rose petals and a candlelight dinner in about an hour. She'd given Spencer her full support when Spencer had told her all about the proposal. Honestly, Melissa had been happy to help.

She examined the ring for a moment longer before snapping the lid shut and slipping the box back into her bag. This was going to be a long night. Zipping the bag shut, she let it fall to her side, before retrieving her phone once more and texting her sister.

**Please, don't forget to set everything up. I need it all to be perfect.  
-Spence**

She glanced back into the mirror, checking her appearances, before moving to fix her hair a little. As she pushed away from the counter to grab a paper towel her phone buzzed from its spot on the counter. Spencer wiped her hands with the towel before trashing it and moving to grab her phone.

**Spencer and Hanna, couple of the year. The only way it could ever be better were for a ring to appear. Plans were made, soon to be broken. This is one moment I can't _wait_ to ruin. ;)  
****-A**

Spencer stared at her phone for a moment longer before breaking away from the counter. Phone in hand she oved to check the stalls, one by one she tapped each door, pushing them open to be met with nothing.

Her eyes traced the room, looking for any sign of a camera, but to no avail.

Her phone sounded again, causing her heart to freeze. She slowly brought her hand up, and opened the message.

**Hey, there's no reason to be nervous, okay, Spence. Don't freak out. Hannah has to say yes! And don't worry about a thing here. I've got everything under control.  
****-Melissa**

The panicky feeling in her gut settled, but only for a moment. There was something telling her this wasn't just a joke. Spencer quickly tucked her phone away before she moved to exit the bathroom.

"…So that was that." Mona said cheerfully, "romantic, right?"

"Totally." Naoimi agreed.

"You're so lucky, Noel's a great guy." Riley added.

Mona noticed Spencer exit the bathroom, "hey, Spencer, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Like you don't know." She bit back, she hadn't meant too, really, but something in her had just snapped.

Mona frowned, pushing away from the wall, "I'm sorry. I'm not sure I understand."

Naiomi and Riley seemed to sense this was a private matter so they made their way back into the gym. Spencer stood near the door with a glare, her jaw set.

"Spencer?" Mona asked.

"Hanna thinks you've changed." Spencer told her, "but that's because she can only see the good in people. But I know you. I know what you're capable of. So how'd you do it? Huh? Microscopic cameras?"

Mona shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "cut the act Mona. You did it to us once, I'm not gonna let you do it again. You stay away from me and my friends. I'm warning you."

"Spencer…" Mona trailed off as Spencer pushed past her to rejoin the reunion. The younger Hastings pushed her way around the crowd until she finally spotted the girl she was looking for.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Ezra shook his head, stepping away from his wife. "Not at all."

"You wanna dance with me?" Aria asked with a grin.

Spencer shook her head, "no, actually I need to talk."

Aria's eyes wandered around Spencer's face, her expression catching her attention. "Yeah, okay." She turned to her husband, "I'll be back."

"Take your time." Ezra assured.

Spencer pulled Aria out into the hallway, glancing around as she did so. "Hey." Aria started, "what's wrong? Who are you looking for?" She glanced around.

Spencer turned to Aria, "no one." She said quickly. "Look, I'm not entirely sure that text was just a joke."

At those words Aria seemed to stiffen, "what do you mean? Sure it was."

Spencer shook her head, "no, look." She reached into her bag and snatched her phone before pulling up her second text from A. Aria's eyes traced the screen before she looked up to Spencer, "is it true?"

Spencer nodded, moving to grab the velvet box from her bag. She showed Aria the box and the smaller girl couldn't help but gush over it, "aw, Spencer, that's beautiful. What are you plans? Are you doing it here?"

"No."

"Ah, so back at home, with the comfort of privacy?"

"Aria." Spencer said strictly, "can we please focus on the text?"

"Right." Aria nodded, shrugging her shoulders, "well, just because the message was accurate doesn't mean the threat is real."

Spencer watched her for a moment longer before shrugging herself, "then how did they know I was going to propose? Aria, I've only told my parents, Hanna's parents and Melissa. I'm telling you this is real. It's happening again and I think its Mona." When Aria gave her a questioning glance she shrugged, "she was standing outside the bathroom just after I got the text."

"So what should we do?"

"Find the others and let them know what's going on. But we can't tell Hanna about the text."

"So we'll just tell Emily and Alison…but I think Ezra and Samara should know too. They both know what happened back in high school."

"Okay." Spencer nodded, "all right, no secrets.

* * *

**And done! Thanks for reading (if you did) and please let me know what you think. I don't mind criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here I am again with that Spanna love!**

**...It took forever, but I think I like the outcome of this chapter.**

* * *

"Oh, my God." Emily let out after her eyes finished reading the text. "This is really happening." After Spencer found Aria the pair had no trouble seeking through the crowd to find Alison and Emily. It just took a little extra effort to manage not to be seen by Hanna.

"No." Ali shook her head. "I still think it's a joke, a sick and twisted one. But it has to be a joke."

"I don't think it is." Spencer told her, taking her phone and stashing it away. "I have a ring and I did plan on asking Hanna to marry me tonight. Only our family knows."

"Well…" Ali's eyes flashed around the area before she said, "if you think this is a real thing—which I'm not sure it is—why aren't you telling Hanna?"

"I don't want her to know about the proposal."

"Then tell her A sent you something different." Emily said with an obvious tone.

Spencer turned to her, "she'll want to see it. Come on guys this is Hanna."

"Well would you rather the surprise proposal be ruined or not have someone to propose to at all?"

Spencer couldn't believe that had just been said, "why would you even-"

"Guys, guys!" Aria snapped. "Look, Spencer tell Hanna whatever you think is best. Emily and I will find Ezra and Samara and let them know what's going on…Ali, I think you should keep an eye on Mona."

"Why?"

"Because I guarantee she's the one behind it all." Spencer replied quickly. "She was right outside the bathroom after I got the message…look, Ali, even if you don't think the threat is real at least keep an eye out for her."

"Why do I have to keep an eye on her? What am I supposed to do? Stalk her?"

"I don't care." Spencer told her. "Okay, start a conversation with her or push her down the stairs, do whatever you want."

Alison stared at Spencer for a moment, but the look in the brunette's eyes told her to challenge her. "Fine."

"Okay." Aria nodded, "if anyone gets any kind of message alert us and we'll meet back here."

The group moved their separate ways and Spencer set out to find her girlfriend. She pushed around a few of the guests, keeping her eye open not only for Hanna but Mona as well. It didn't take long for her to spot Hanna, she was seated at a table in the back away from most of the crowd. Her hand was clutching an empty glass, and she was smiling as she spoke to the guy sitting with her.

"That's kind of all I've been doing." Spencer caught him say. "It makes a decent amount of money and the traveling is fun." He finished before raising his own glass to his lips and taking a drink.

His eyes were the first to notice her, "Hey, Spencer." He greeted with a bright smile, taking a stand. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good, Caleb." She answered, stepping into his welcoming arms, giving him a quick hug. When she stepped back she took a seat beside Hanna, "how are you?"

Caleb shrugged, sitting back down as well. "Good. I was just telling Hanna about my job. It involves a lot of traveling so I'm rarely at home, but it's great. I kind of like not always being in the same place all the time."

"That's good, I'm glad you're doing something you enjoy." Spencer told him, moving her hand to hold Hanna's on top of the table. "I need to talk to you." She whispered, leaning closer to her girlfriend.

She didn't miss Caleb's eyes watching them carefully but he didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" Hanna wondered.

Spencer glanced back to Caleb before looking at Hanna, "can we go somewhere?" she asked.

"Spencer?" Hanna's brow furrowed.

"Is everything okay?" Caleb voiced. He was watching them warily and his voice was layered with concern.

"Uh, yeah." Spencer nodded. "I just need to talk with Hanna for a moment."

"I'll step away." Caleb told them, taking a stand again. "Find me later Hanna, I'd love to catch up some more."

"Yeah." Hanna shot him a smile, "it was great seeing you again Caleb." She watched him step into the crowd before she turned to Spencer, "why'd you push him away? Is everything okay?"

"No, I…" She trailed off.

"Spence?"

Spencer sighed, "I got another text."

"Y-you what? You got another one?" Hanna's voice lowered and she leaned closer to Spencer. "What did it say? Can I see it? Show it to me."

"No, I…that doesn't matter." She waved her off before pressing the conversation forward, "all I know is that I was in the bathroom and I got a text and-"

"Spencer, this is A we're talking about of course the text matters. What did it say?"

"Hanna." Spencer sighed, "I can't tell you."

Hanna's face dropped and her eyes traced Spencer's face, "what do you mean you can't tell me? How bad is it? What are you hiding from me?"

"Han, it's not like that." Spencer told her. "I promise…Look what was in that text it was just a threat, and I don't want you to get worked up about it."

"You're not allowed to tell me are you?" Hanna asked, her words were implying that A had threated Spencer if she were to talk about the content of the text.

"Right." Spencer said, going with it. "That's exactly right."

"Okay." Hanna nodded, "you can't tell me. I get it. So what are we going to do?"

That had Spencer at a loss for words. What were they going to do? This was high school all over again. They were in a room full of people most of which knew exactly what had happened five years ago. The way she saw it they had two options. The first one: pretend the texts weren't real and go about their night. Maybe Ali was correct and it was all still some kind of prank. And the second one: Try to figure out who it was and shut it down.

"…I mean should we go to the police?"

Spencer's thoughts had distracted her from the words Hanna had been saying and she only caught the last question. "No." She shook her head, "not yet."

"Why?" Hanna shrugged. "We waited years for the police to be involved back in high school. Let's not repeat our stupidity."

Spencer quirked a brow at that. "Do you not remember what happened when the police got involved?"

"But it'll be different now. Okay, we're older and wiser and-"

"Hanna." Spencer shook her head, "No, okay. We can't get the police involved yet. What if this is all some joke?"

"You think it is?"

"I'm not sure what I think." Spencer shrugged. There was a strong possibility that it was. Maybe she had told someone else about the proposal and couldn't remember? It was highly doubtful, but still it was a possibility.

"I'm with you." Hanna told her queitly, "whatever you want to do."

* * *

Ali stepped out from the building and let the door fall shut behind her. She breathed in the night air and glanced up at the sky. I shouldn't have come back. She thought, her eyes tracing part of the town she hardly missed at all. I should've just stayed where I was. The party inside had become too crowded and the possibility of A being back had become too much for the blonde and she found herself wandering outside.

It wasn't like she believed A was back. Not really. That was all in the past. It's just that the text thing was kind of creepy and it had happened before, so maybe she was a little freaked out. It was like A was back in a sense that the threats were there but they were empty. Everyone in Rosewood knew about their past and Ali wasn't completely convinced that it wasn't all a lie. She still thought it was someone's idea of a sick joke.

When her friends had given her the task of finding Mona and keeping an eye on her she really wasn't up for it. She and Mona had never gotten along, and the thought of actually having to go out of her way just to find her was unpleasant. Instead of wandering around and looking for Mona she made her way out of the building. What was surprising to her was that Mona had ventured outside as well.

Ali walked down the stone steps and glanced toward the bench around the front of the courtyard. Mona was seated on it, her hands on either side of herself and her neck was craned back looking at the sky. She had what looked like a satisfied smile on her face.

Ali continued toward the bench, taking cautionary steps toward the girl. She wasn't sure if she wanted to start a conversation or just leave Mona to her thoughts. The raven haired girl let out a small hum and she took in her surroundings. "It's weird to be back, isn't it?" She said, before her head turned toward Alison.

Ali faltered for a moment before she said, "how did you…?"

Mona had this smile of her face that didn't sit right with Ali. "I know when I'm being watched."

"I wasn't watching you."

"Please, Alison. Don't insult me."

The blonde took a few steps further, her eyes still on Mona. "So you and Noel again?"

Mona accepted the change in conversation, "we're married now. Yes."

"How'd you manage that?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…It just never seemed like you guys would last, with the way Noel was I mean."

"I'm not sure I follow." Mona said and when Ali opened her mouth to retaliate Mona was quick to ask, "where are the others? Why aren't you hanging around them?"

"Spencer went to find Hanna and Aria and Emily are with Ezra and Samara and I feel a little left out I guess."

"That's funny." Mona told her, "I never thought you'd be on the outside looking in."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you got this text?" Ezra asked, setting Aria's phone on the table.

"I kind of want to know the same?" Samara glanced at Emily.

"We didn't think it was real." Emily told her.

"I'm not even sure if they are real." Aria agreed. "But we thought we should show you anyway. I don't want to keep you in the dark this time."

"None of us do." Emily explained. "So when Spencer got the second text we knew for sure we had the tell you."

"Wait." Ezra held up his hand, "excuse me, what other text?"

"A…or whoever it was sent her another text. It had something to do with proposing to Hanna tonight and the surprise of it all being ruined."

"Aww, she's proposing? That's so sweet."

"Samara, focus."

"Right, I'm sorry...so you actually think the texts are real?" Samara asked, her eyes looking between the pair.

"Yeah, Spencer is sure they are. She said only her family knew about her plans to propose. Her family and Hanna's. That's it."

"Have either of you got another one?" Ezra wondered, his eyes staying on his wife.

"No. I haven't." Aria shook her head.

"Not yet." Emily replied.

"Okay, and what about Ali?"

"I don't think so." Aria told him. "Ali isn't even sure this is real…Spencer swears Mona is behind this, and went to find Hanna to tell her about the text. Ali's supposed to be keeping an eye on Mona."

"Why don't we just leave?" Samara suggested. "We could all just get out of here A can't bother you if you're not here."

"I don't know if it's that simple." Ezra said. "Last time A was around no place was safe."

"He's right." Emily said, "we couldn't ever get away."

"But if it's Mona like Spencer says it is and she's here and doesn't see you leave she won't know you're gone."

"But what happens when she finds out?"

"And what if Ali's right and it's all just a joke?"

* * *

"Well, I better get back inside." Mona said, taking a stand. "Things to do and people to see." She gave Alison another smile before moving toward the door.

"Mona!" Ali couldn't help herself, she jumped from the bench, taking a few strides toward the stairs. "I know what you're doing." Alison told her. "We've all caught on to you."

Mona moved to walk down the stairs, standing eye to eye with Ali at the bottom. "What are you talking about?" She frowned.

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you well."

"Alison?"

"You're not fooling anybody. Okay? The joke is over. Leave me and my friends alone."

Mona's demeanor never changed. "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything. I've told Spencer the same." The pair continued to stare down one another before Ali's phone alerted her. Her heart skipped a beat and Mona's eyes traced her body before she asked, "are you gonna get that?"

Ali stiffened a little before she moved to retrieve her cellphone well aware of Mona's eyes watching her every move. She unlocked her phone and clicked into her new message.

**Tell her or I will.  
****-A**

"Alison? Are you okay?" Mona voiced. Ali's eyes shot around the area before she pushed past Mona and rushed back up the stairs to rejoin the reunion and find her friends. "Ali?" Mona shot after her but she was ignored.

* * *

"What is Caleb doing here anyway? Didn't he test out of school?"

"But he would've graduated with us if he hadn't." Hanna shrugged, "he said he got invited." She met Spencer's eyes. "Why are you asking about Caleb anyway? Tell me what we're doing Spence. What is our plan?"

"I don't know." Spencer told her, "okay. I don't know. I don't know if this is a joke and I don't know if it's real. I don't know what we're supposed to do, Hanna."

"But-"

"Please, just whatever you do tonight…you do it with me. I don't want you out of my sight."

"Same to you." Hanna told her.

The alert of both of their phones going off caused Spencer's heart to drop. Hanna warily pulled her phone out, her heart was racing a mile a minute and her nerves were building. This can't be happening. She thought. Not again.

**S.O.S.  
****-Alison**

* * *

**...So I have an idea for a new Spanna story and I would like to know if anyone would be interested in reading it.**

**...basically the idea is to take certain scenes from every episode of Pretty Little Liars (most Spanna centric) and add some sort of twist to them and make a story out of it. I kind of really like the idea, but I don't know if it'd get any readers because Spanna isn't super popular (though I might post it anyway) so...**

**Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter; and I'm already working on the next so I hope to see you soon.**


End file.
